herofandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Rhodes
Casey Rhodes is the main protagonist of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. He is the Red Jungle Fury Ranger and the leader of the Jungle Fury team. Personality Casey is the most strong-willed, powerful, fearless, brave and strong member of the Jungle Fury rangers. He is kind-looking, fun loving, polite, sympathetic and gentle young man. As the team leader, he is free-spirited, merciful, compassionate and caring. But sometimes he can be naive and even confident. But is shown that like the others, he learn on the mistakes. He is very loyal, friendly, caring, and always protects his friends. Towards the end, Casey was the only one who believed in Jarrod and wanted to free him from Dai Shi. Sometimes Casey can be stubborn, but he is real hero. Jungle Fury Casey is learning the spirit of the Tiger. It was then Jarrod got kicked out of the school after accidentally opening the Dai Shi's box with his Lion Spirit. He became the Jungle Fury Red Ranger by using the Solar Morphers. He was willing to defeat Buffalord in episode 3 of Jungle Fury. He passed the test to obtain Shark Sabers by practicing with Master Finn. Somehow he uses the Spirit of Shark to use top-body armor for Jungle Pride Megazord as well as Jungle Master Megazord. History After being at the Pai Zhua Academy for a week, he witnessed Jarrod attack Master Mao, which resulted in the box that contained Dai Shi to fall open. After being sent to Ocean Bluff with Lily and Theo, Casey and the gang meet Robert James, the owner of the Jungle Karma Pizza. After witnessing RJ taking down the Rinshi, Casey, Lily, and Theo are given the Solar Morphers, which transform them into the Jungle Fury Power Rangers. Though his first attempt at morphing failed, seeing Fran in trouble helped Casey morph into the Red Jungle Fury Ranger. Casey does not pass his Pai Zhua master test, but later gains Master status after disobeying Master Mao and helping Jarrod break free of Dai-Shi. Abilities Casey is the good fighter to use Tiger Spirit to defeat Rinshi. The Junglechucks are the Red Ranger's primary weapon. After some training from Theo, Casey was able to master the chucks. With these Junglechucks, the Red Ranger can attack the Rinshi, as well as hold off their attacks. Upon learning the Shark Technique from Master Finn, the Red Ranger gained the ability to use the Shark Sabers. These two mighty swords are capable of dealing out a great deal of damage to any villain. But the Red Ranger can also combine the sabers into one long sword. In this mode, the Red Ranger can use the sabers to unleash a devastating series of slash attacks. Casey received his Strike Rider relatively early on. It's not referred to necessarily as a Battlizer nor does it appear to fully envelop Casey as a Battlizer does. Unlike Battlizers, the armor only covers the top half of Casey's torso up to his shoulders. However it does provide Casey with a special red ranger finisher just like a Battlizer would. Gallery Prjf-rg-casey-master.jpg|Casey's Jungle Master Mode. StrikeRider02.png PRJF-cycle1.jpg PRJF-cycle5.jpg RTC00073.jpg RTC00070.jpg RTC00071.jpg RTC00072.jpg Trivia *Casey is the fourth tiger based Power Ranger, preceded by Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Alyssa Enrilé and followed by Gemma. *Casey's counterpart from Juken Sentai Gekiranger, the Super Sentai series Jungle Fury was based on, was Jan Kandou. Navigation Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Empowered Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Male Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformed Category:Brutes Category:Warriors Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Athletic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Pacifists Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Envious Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Lawful Good Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Nurturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Chi Masters Category:Master Combatants Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Destructive Category:Political Category:Sympathetic Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Merciful Category:Obsessed Category:Leaders Category:Falsely Accused Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Superheroes Category:Pure Good Category:Teenagers